YuGiOh Characters, gone WILD!
by Kakira
Summary: The swearing takes place now! Chappy 6 up!
1. The Linky Yami

Intro!  
  
Kakira: Hello everyone! My names kakira, and I'm the creater of "The Yu-gi-oh characters, go WILD!"  
  
Y.Kakira: Yes, and she does not own yu-gi-oh, so do not sue her!  
  
Kakira: And please, no burnings.  
  
Y.Kakira: \_/ cause if you do...*shows fist*  
  
Kakira: Yay, what she said...  
  
both: So here's the story!  
  
The Yu-gi-oh characters, go WILD!  
  
Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Y.Bakura and Marik where sitting at Yugi's house. They where going to see a movie, but they dropped there money somewhere  
  
Yugi: Its all your fault we lost our money, Yami!  
  
Yami: No it wasn't!  
  
Yugi: Yes it was!  
  
Marik: Shutup you two!!!!!  
  
Yami: No!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Yes!!!!!!  
  
Yami: Its not my fault you @$$ hole!  
  
Yugi: *Cries*  
  
Y.Bakura: See what you did now!  
  
Yami: What? I didn't do anything!  
  
Yugi: *stops crying* Hey, lets play a game.  
  
Bakura: *starts clapping like a baby and jumps up and down and talks in baby tone* Game, game!  
  
Everyone: *looks at bakura like this: -.-"*  
  
Yugi: yay, well lets play sherades!  
  
Yami: ohhhhh *raises hand in the air* ME FIRST! ME FIRST!  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
Bakura: Fine, then start.............Nitwit.  
  
Yami: YAY!!!! ^__________^ *pulls out special stick and holds it in the air* BOW DOWN TO THE SPECIAL STICK! *stick starts to shimmer*  
  
Everyone: -_-  
  
Yugi: Oh, I know!!!!  
  
everyone: o.O  
  
Yugi: its Link, from Zelda when he pulls out the Master Sword!  
  
Yami: Yay!!!! Now, its your turn.  
  
Everyone: ok.....  
  
Yugi: *starts clapping and acting like a baby*   
  
Everyone except bakura: BAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: ME!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
So they switch back and forth until Y.bakura got mad and dragged them outside to the park.  
  
Y.Bakura: Finally some fresh air!  
  
Yugi: What was wrong with the air in my house?  
  
Y.Bakura: Oh nothing but the fact that your grandpa dissided to have a gas attack when we're there!  
  
Yugi: I thought that was bakura!  
  
Bakura: *back to his normal self* Oh my...  
  
Yami: *appears on a donkey and is being followed by chickens and a very angy fat guy with a shotgun* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Everyone: What the hell?!?  
  
Yugi: *sigh* He's trying to be Link again...  
  
Yami: *gets hit in the arm by a bullet* OWWWWW *falls off of donkey and starts talking in computer voice* Continue?  
  
Everyone: o.O  
  
Yami: Yes *chickens peck him and his donkey* Ow, Ow..hey! watch where your pecking! *donkey gets up and rns away* NOOOO! My noble steed!  
  
Fat guy: That teaches you not to break into my chicken pen! *leaves*  
  
Yami: sorry....  
  
Everyone: Hahahahahaha!  
  
Next chapter comming soon! 


	2. His head comes off, then grows back

Intro  
  
Kakira: Hey, where back!  
  
Y.Bakura: They probebly just missed me  
  
Kakira: Yay, whatever.  
  
Y.Bakura: *does the worm*  
  
Kakira: *laughs evily*  
  
Y.Bakura: I sure do not know why your laughing at me.  
  
Kakira: Yay, ok..sorry about that..so lets start the show!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chappy 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
  
  
As we saw last time, Yami had just been attacked by chickens  
  
and a very angry fat guy. Now there laughing at him. Poor Yami.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Bakura: So, yami...you acted like an a-hole, for what reason?  
  
Yami: -_-" I'm Link, not Yami....  
  
Yugi: No..your Yami.  
  
Yami: NO! I am Link! *slices off Yugi's head with magic stick*  
  
Yugi: *dies* X.X  
  
Everyone: O.O"  
  
Yami: *Laughs maniacly*  
  
Everyone: *Backs off*  
  
Yami: *points magical stick at them*  
  
Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Yugi: *gets up with his head completely grown back* wow...that hurt  
  
Yami: o.O"  
  
Everyone: o.O"  
  
Yugi: what?!?  
  
Yami: I chopped off your head though...  
  
Yugi: Really?!?  
  
Everyone: *noddes*  
  
Yugi: Oh well, so who wants to go to the pool in Kaiba's backyard?  
  
Everyone: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! ^______________^ *jumps up and down*  
  
So they all went to Kaiba's house. They climbed the gates and now  
  
were trying to make through his house carefully.   
  
Yami: *Looking in a window* Its all clear!  
  
Bakura: Ok..*opens the door to the Kaiba Mansion*  
  
Y.Bakura: Man this is gay.....  
  
__________________________________  
  
next chappy coming soon. 


	3. Lets start the game of Truth or Dare!

Intro!  
  
Kakira: Hello, everyone! I'm making 3 more chapters!  
  
Y.Kakira: And becoming a computer hog.  
  
Kakira: -_-"  
  
Y.Kakira: ITS TRUE!!!!  
  
Kakira: *Bangs a mallet over y.kakira's head*  
  
Y.Kakira: ouch! Just start the chappy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~**********Chappy 3**********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last time, they where breaking into Kaiba's manshion!  
  
There going to go swimming in Kaiba's pool. Ohhh!  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
They wander into the hall of the Kaiba mansion..  
  
Yami: Why don't we be like link and run for it?  
  
Bakura: *dressed up as Tisun from beyblade* Yay, why not?  
  
Everyone: *looking at bakura* O_O"  
  
Y.Bakura: *rips off costume* NEVER PUT THAT THING ON AGAIN!!!  
  
Bakura: OH, OK....  
  
Yugi: And we can't go raiding through houses like link because,  
  
this house has security gaurds the size of elephants.  
  
Yami: Oh...-_-"  
  
So they continue down the halls of the Kaiba mansion and finally  
  
come to the backyard.  
  
Marik: Wow, thats some long hallway..  
  
Yami: *holds up his magical stick* My sword lead the way!  
  
Marik: No it didn't you Fucking lunatic!  
  
Yami: Yes it did!!!!!! You @$$ Hole!!!!  
  
Yugi: Stop yelling at eachother you Bitch's!  
  
Everyone: *starring at Yugi* O.O"  
  
Marik+Yami: we'll be good...  
  
So they walk into the backyard ....  
  
Yami: WOW! Look at this place!  
  
Marik: It looks like its made for the godesses!  
  
Everyone: wow......  
  
Yugi: There's his pool! *points to pool* Lets go swimming!  
  
Everyone: YAY!! *pulls off pants and shirts and are in the swimming trunks*  
  
Yami: Look at my trunks! * He's wearing link patterned trunks*  
  
Everyone: *laughs*  
  
Kaiba comes out and see's them all in his pool.  
  
Kaiba: What the fuck?!?  
  
Everyone: HI KAIBA!!  
  
Kaiba: What the fuck are you guys doing in my friggen swimming pool?  
  
Everyone: SWIMMING!!!  
  
Kaiba: GET OUT!!!!  
  
Everyone: NO!!!  
  
Kaiba: YES!!!  
  
Yami: *grabs a lawn chair and some rope and ties Kaiba to the chair* HAHAHA!  
  
Kaiba: :( LET ME GO!  
  
Everyone: NO!!!  
  
Kaiba: *growls*  
  
After 3 hours of swimming, and after 3 comments about Marik looking like a raison..They left kaiba's and are now back at Yugi's house.  
  
Y.Bakura: Now what do we do?  
  
Bakura: How about we play truth or dare!  
  
Yugi: Hey that sounds great!  
  
Marik: Ok, I'm in  
  
Yami: Me too!  
  
Everyone: *sits in a circle*  
  
Bakura: Ok, I'll go first...and I choose yugi!  
  
Yugi: hmm?  
  
Bakura: Truth or Dare?  
  
Yugi: umm...Dare!  
  
Bakura: hehe...I dare you to...um...Kiss Yami!  
  
Yugi: O.O"  
  
Yami: *looks at yugi* ewwwwww!  
  
Bakura: CHICKEN!!!!!!!!! *starts to wave arms like chicken wings*  
  
Yugi: I am NOT a chicken!  
  
Yami: Oh no...  
  
Yugi: *kisses yami on the cheek*  
  
Yami: *blushes*  
  
Bakura: *laughs like a lunatic*  
  
Everyone: O.o  
  
___________________________________  
  
To be continued! 


	4. The cooking begins!

Intro!  
  
Kakira: Ok, I'm back!  
  
Y.Kakira: -_-"  
  
Kakira: whats your problem?  
  
Y.Kakira: You..  
  
Kakira: -_- well, lets start the story!  
  
~~~~~************Chappy 4**************~~~~~  
  
Last time, our gang went swimming and tied up mister Seto! Hah!  
  
Now there playing Truth or Dare! Ohhh so much fun!!!  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Yugi: Ok, now its my turn!!!  
  
Yami: *still blushing after the kiss* oh great..  
  
Bakura: Go! ass hole!  
  
Yugi: Ok..um..I choose....Marik!  
  
Everyone (except marik): o.O"  
  
Marik: what?  
  
Yugi: Truth or Dare?  
  
Marik: .......um....Truth....  
  
Yugi: *does the finger thing like Mister Burns off the simpsons* Excelent...now...Is it true that you wen't out with your sister for 2 years?  
  
Marik: o.o" *starts to sweat* Um..well.....  
  
Everyone: *listening carefully*  
  
Marik: well....*turns beat red*.....yes..THERE! I said it!  
  
Everyone: *laughs*  
  
Marik: Its my turn now!  
  
After 2 hours of really bad truth and dare's they quit and now are think of what to do.  
  
Yami: *dressed up entirely like Link* Now what?  
  
Yugi: *yawns* I don't know...  
  
Bakura+Marik: *Sleeping*....  
  
Yugi: I KNOW!!!  
  
Everyone: *starts paying attention and wake up* WHAT?!?  
  
Yugi: How about we play dress up!  
  
Everyone: -_-"  
  
Yugi: Ok...maybe not, then how about we have a contest!  
  
Y.Bakura: What kind?  
  
Yugi: A cooking contest!!!  
  
Everyone except Y.Bakura: YAY! ^___________________^  
  
Y.Bakura: I hate cooking..  
  
Yugi: too bad!  
  
So they all head down to yugi's kitchen (which is quite small) and deside the teams.  
  
Bakura: so how many teams are there going to be?  
  
Yami: 2  
  
Yugi: Ok, so we just gotta cut the bunch of us in half  
  
Y.Bakura: ok so we got..Yugi, Yami, Yami me, me, and Marik  
  
Everyone: *noddes*  
  
Marik: But thats 5 people...  
  
Yugi: Right, so Y.Bakura doesn't wanna cook, so...he can judge!  
  
Y.Bakura: You guys better not poison me!!!  
  
Yami: Whatever... anyway, Marik can be on my team..and Yugi and Bakura can be on a team.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
End of chappy 


	5. A seagull and a Ice cream pie!

Intro!  
  
Kakira: *yawns* I don't feel like blabbing today...  
  
Y.Kakira: ditto..  
  
Kakira: so just start the piece of crap..  
  
~~~****************CHAPPY 5**********~~~  
  
Ok, when we left off, the gang was starting a cooking contest,  
  
Weeeeee!  
  
_______________________________  
  
***Marik and Yami***  
  
Yami: Lets make a link style cake!  
  
Marik: Hell no!!!  
  
Yami: -_-" aww man..  
  
Marik: We are going to make a pie...  
  
Yami: ewwwwwwwwww!!  
  
Marik: Well make duck then!  
  
Yami: OK!  
  
Marik: *pulls some money out of nowhere* Here, take this and go bye a damn duck.   
  
Yami: *takes the money* ok... *leaves*  
  
Marik: -_-" gay ass *preheats the oven*  
  
***Yugi and Bakura***  
  
Yugi: So..what we gonna make..?  
  
Bakura: How about a pie?  
  
Yugi: Ok...what kind?  
  
Bakura: *gulphing down ice cream* Ice Cream pie!  
  
Yugi: mmmmm sounds good..  
  
Bakura: yay...  
  
Yugi: Ok well, I'll make the badder and you just try not to eat all of the ice cream..  
  
***Marik and Yami***  
  
30 minutes later...  
  
Yami: *walks in with a dead seagull* Here's the bird!  
  
Marik: o.O" what the hell..!?!  
  
Yami: The store was out of ducks!  
  
Marik: *rolls eyes* well throw it in the oven  
  
Yami: *Puts it in the oven*  
  
***Yugi and Bakura***  
  
Yugi: Ok... now put some ice cream in!  
  
Bakura: *stops eating the ice cream and puts some in the pie*  
  
Yugi: Ok, there we're done!  
  
Both teams walk into the living room and hand a plate of each to Y.Bakura  
  
Y.Bakura: *tasting the pie* mmm....this is great!  
  
Yugi and Bakura: *wink at each other*  
  
Y.Bakura: *now tasting the seagull* mmmm...this is great!!!  
  
Marik and Yami: YES!!!  
  
Yugi: Well, that was stupid..now what?  
  
Yami: *Is suddenly on a pony* Look at my steed!  
  
Everyone: -_-"  
  
Yugi: How'd you get him in the house without grandpa seeing?  
  
Yami: Grandpa saw..  
  
Bakura: And he let that pony in?  
  
Yami: No..I killed him. Wit my magic stick!  
  
Yugi: Great, another family member dead cause of that stick..  
  
Yami: *Laughs evily*  
  
Y.Bakura: I know what to do!  
  
Everyone: What?!?  
  
Y.Bakura: LETS HAVE A SWEARING CONTEST!!  
  
Yugi: How do you win?  
  
Y.Bakura: We'll just see who swears the most!  
  
Everyone: ok, cool!!!  
  
________________________________________  
  
next chappy coming soon 


	6. Message from the author!

Hello readers. I'm here to ask several questions.  
  
1. Do you like the story?  
  
2. Should I keep the story?  
  
3. What rateing do you think it is?  
  
4. Should it include lemon or anything like that? (just asking)  
  
5. Do you like the tittle?  
  
ANSWER THESE IN ORDER IN A REVIEW. THANK YOU! 


	7. Rampage!

Intro!  
  
Kakira: by popular demand, I'm still here.  
  
Y.Kakira: But we still need to know some more votes about the tittle and contents.  
  
Kakira: yay.... -_-  
  
Y.Kakira: so..lets get this started! Oh and we think we should be changin the rateing after this...  
  
Kakira: agreed. Do not read unless you like swearing or are old enough for it  
  
Y.Kakira: yay..  
  
~~~~~***Chappy 6***~~~~~  
  
Last time, the gang decided to have a swearing contest...  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Bakura: 1, 2, 3...start!  
  
**ATTENTION!! This is extremely rude, and lots of discomforting swearing**  
  
Yami:.....*dresses up like link*  
  
Everyone: FUCKING FREAK!!!  
  
Yami: *cries* fuck you all, you bitches!  
  
Bakura: oh my fucking god....  
  
Y.Bakura: You mother fuckers!!!  
  
Yugi: I'll kick all your fucking asses, you cock suckers!  
  
Marik: I'd like to see your tiny fucking ass try!  
  
Yugi: Fine you mother fucker! *kicks marik in the ass*  
  
Marik: You bitch! You actually kicked me in the ass!  
  
This goes on for a bit then anzu walks in...  
  
Anzu: *dressed up like sakura from card captors* What the hell?  
  
Yugi: Wow anzu...you look fuckin...hmmm..whats the word I'm thinking of..  
  
Anzu: gorgeus?  
  
Yugi: No...ah hah! Fucking ugly!!!  
  
Anzu: Why you mother fucker!  
  
Bakura: So your in the fucking contest too, anzu?   
  
Anzu: Contest?!?  
  
Everyone: -_-"  
  
Anzu: You guys are all fucking wierd..*leaves*  
  
A couple hours pass...and finally they go to the park, still having there swearing contest.  
  
Kaiba: *dressed up as Ash from Pokemon.* (good idea zita)  
  
Anzu: *still dressed up as sakura*  
  
Mokuba: *dressed up as Pikachu from pokemon*  
  
The group: O.O"  
  
Mokuba: PIKACHU! *shocks yugi*  
  
Yugi: AHHHHH! *faints*  
  
Yami: My fucking god...  
  
Kaiba: Pikachu, RETURN! *he says as he holds up a plastic Poke ball*  
  
Mokuba: *Runs to kaiba* (AKA: Ash)  
  
Bakura: What in fucking hell...  
  
Mokuba: *a beam of light comes out of the poke ball and sucks mokuba in*  
  
Everyone: O.O""  
  
Kaiba+Anzu: *start kissing*  
  
Yugi: *unfaints*  
  
Everyone: EWWWWWWW!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone heads back to Yugi's house  
  
Bakura: Now fuckin what?  
  
Yami: Well, I know who fuckin won  
  
Y.Bakura: And who in hell is that?  
  
Yami: ME! you bitches! *cuts Bakura's head off with his magical stick* muahahaha!  
  
Everyone: o.O"  
  
______________________________________  
  
Next chappy soon! 


	8. The shortest of them all

Intro!  
  
Kakira: y'ello peoples!  
  
Y.Kakira: *rolls eyes* She's been saying that all week.   
  
Kakira: YEPERS!  
  
Y.Kakira: Well, anyway. We've got some great news!  
  
Kakira: Yep! There's a christmas version of...*drums roll*  
  
Y.Kakira: YuGiOh Characters, Gone Wild!  
  
Kakira: YAY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPPY 7~~~~~~~~~  
  
We ended with Bakura's head comming off. Oh NO!  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Everyone: o.O"  
  
Yami: Muahahaha!  
  
Bakura: *Head grows back*  
  
Everyone: OoO"  
  
Yami: Why does that keep happening?!?  
  
Bakura: wow, that felt funny..  
  
Everyone: freaky...  
  
Yami: Thats it!!!!  
  
Everyone: *looks at yami*  
  
Yami: I'm leaving!!!  
  
Yugi: Finally...  
  
Yami: *runs out the door*  
  
Everyone: YAY!  
  
Kaiba/Ash: *singing* Gotta catch em' all, POKEMON!  
  
Mokuba: Pikachu!  
  
Everyone: O_O"  
  
Kaiba/Ash: Meet my beutiful wife, Sakura!  
  
Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Anzu/Sakura: HI SWEETY! *kisses kaiba* ((Kakira: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!))  
  
Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *runs away*  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Sorry, had to cut it short...next chappy soon. 


	9. The Christmas Special! Please read the k...

Intro!  
  
Kakira: Welcome to our Christmas special!!!  
  
Y.Kakira: *noddes* But just to remind all of you that, this story is not part of the YuGiOh Characters, Gone wild.  
  
Kakira: Thats right. This is just a mini humour story. Just something for the season.  
  
Y.Kakira: So, If you want to continue the story, skip this one. Or you can read this one then the next one.  
  
Kakira: Just remeber that this story did not continue from chapter 7.  
  
Y.Kakira: Chapter 8 will come soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************Christmas Special**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone was at Yugi's house, celebrating Christmas. Well, not yet. But getting ready. It was a big sleep over thing. It was christmas eve and they where decorating. It was about 6 pm.  
  
Yugi: Well, that should finish it! *puts the last ornament on the tree*  
  
Yami: It looks like crap...  
  
Yugi: Well, its not my fault someone blew our christmas savings on some guy ass pair of boots!  
  
Tree: How long do I have to *spits* stand here?  
  
Yami: One minute. *looks back at yugi* And for your information, they are "OFFICIAL" Link Travelling boots!  
  
Yugi: *rolls eyes* Whatever.  
  
Tree: GUYS!  
  
Bakura: What?!?  
  
Tree: How long do I have to stand here?  
  
Y.Bakura: Just till tommorow night.  
  
Tree: What!?!  
  
Yugi: Joey, We really owe you one.  
  
Joey/tree: *coughs up some prickleys*Fine...  
  
Yami: Tristan, where did you get that costume anyway?  
  
Tristen: *Pops out of nowhere* Some costume shop.  
  
Bakura: cool....  
  
Robot Grandpa: *computer voice* Come...shhhhhhhhhhh...get...you're.....*buzz*.....Dinner...  
  
Everyone: ok! *Walks into the kitchen*  
  
Joey/Tree: *still in the living room* They better bring me some..  
  
Tristen: *eating* So...*munch*...where did you get...*munch* that robot, yugi...?  
  
Yugi: Some junk store..*munch*  
  
Everyone finishes there food and goes up to yugi's room.  
  
Yugi: Me and yami will sleep up here, everyone else sleeps in with robot grandpa.  
  
Everyone except Yami: awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!  
  
Bakura: I guess we'll have to live with it.....  
  
Everyone: yeah....  
  
Yugi: ok..well everyone get ready for bed.  
  
(Everyone gets ready)  
  
Everyone: *goes into the living room*  
  
Yugi: Everyone must place there gifts under the tree  
  
Everyone: *puts there gifts under the Joey tree*  
  
Y.Bakura: *whispering* hehehe...wait till yami see's his gift. *loudly*MUAHAHAHHA!!!!  
  
Everyone: wierdo...  
  
Y.Bakura: -_-"  
  
Yugi: Well, everyone get to bed, and goodnight!  
  
Everyone: Goodnight!  
  
(The next morning)  
  
Everyone: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Everyone is arond the tree, eager to open there gifts.  
  
Y.Bakura:*grabs present and hands it to Yami* Here, its from me, to you.  
  
Yami: WOW! Thanks Y.Bakura! *takes gift*  
  
Y.Bakura: *snicker*  
  
Yami: I wounder what it is...*rips off wrapping paper* ohhh, a box. *opens box* AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! ITS SO CUTE!  
  
Bakura: huh..?  
  
Y.Bakura: *snicker*  
  
Yami: *Holds up a little sown link doll* THANKS Y.Bakura!!!  
  
Y.Bakura: Pull the string on his back!  
  
Yami: ok! *pulls the string on his back*  
  
Link doll: Hi ass hole!  
  
Yami: o.O" *pulls string again*  
  
Link doll: EWWW! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE!  
  
Yami: :(  
  
Y.Bakura: *laughs* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
And that was a Merry Christmas! Oh and yes, Yami kept the doll. And yes, they all got presents. 


End file.
